The Fiore Branch of Diabolos
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: In X784, a ship of Diabolos Guild members make port at Hargeon Town of the Kingdom of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[FBD]**

 **The Fiore Branch of Diabolos**

 **[FBD]**

 **Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

In Hargeon's marina, the sailing ship owned by the Diabolos Guild from Giltena docked. While some onlookers stared at the unknown ship in bewilderment, their confusion only increased seeing four Humans in unusual attires and a flying blue catlike creature with wings depart the ship and after dealing with the port authority, had journeyed into town. As they walked into Hargeon, the group of five talked about their plans while in Fiore.

"All right, everybody, this how we'll work it here in Fiore." Skullion Raider, the group leader by default in bonelike armor said to his fellows. "We'll set up a meeting with Ishgar's Magic Council about setting up a branch of Diabolos here in Fiore. I'm sure that by offering knowledge about and a foothold in Giltena, they'll agree with what we're asking. While we're doing some jobs typical of a Legal Guild, however, we'll also be getting information about Dragon Slayers to recruit and literal Dragons to deal with, Diabolos-style. However, should the Council turn us down for whatever reason, we'll just have to make do with playing as Dark Mages to get what we need."

"Understood." The armored Madmorl said passively before adding. "Although, I do hope that should we become a Legal Guild, we can make it easier to set up the branch hall here in Hargeon to stay close to the ship."

"And we'll be right next to the ocean filled with fish!" The cat creature, Happy, exclaimed in joy before hugging Madmorl's head. "You're my hero, Madmorl! If you weren't such an ugly male Human, I'd probably kiss you right now!"

"Please don't, Happy." Madmorl deadpanned as the others looked amused at the display.

Scoffing at Skullion's authority and the rather cute scene, Kyria, the sole female of the group, then inputted. "Whatever. So long as I get to fight strong opponents, it makes no difference to me." She stuck out her tongue in expectation as was her reoccurring trait which didn't go unnoticed by the remaining member, Natsu Dragneel.

Smirking, Natsu then said in mock dismay. "What, Kyria? Am I not strong enough for you?" He then grabbed hold of her before she could respond and captured her let out tongue with his mouth in a wet, exciting kiss which Kyria gladly reciprocated.

"Honestly, don't you two have any shame?" Happy asked with a sweat drop before they then all heard girlish shrieking into town which broke Natsu and Kyria's kiss. Following the sound, the group from DIabolos saw with their own eyes a lovestruck flock of women circling a Mage calling himself Prominent Boar.

"Is this idiot for real?" Skullion rhetorically asked. "He's using some sort of Mind Control Magic on these women and they don't even realize it."

"Yeah, well, the fun's over." Natsu decided with a frown before turning to his mate. "Kyria, would you like to do the honors?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kyria then used her Blade Dragon Slayer Magic to release a blade of wind that sliced up Prominent Boar's clothes straight to his underpants, which broke his confident façade and the Magic he used to charm himself to the ladies.

"Eww, this pervert's almost butt naked in front of us!" Someone called out.

A blonde girl then said. "Forget that! He used illegal Charm Magic to make us swoon!" And just like that, the fraud's chances went from bad to worse.

"Pervert!"

"Thief!"

"Seducer!"

"Kidnapper!"

"Conman!"

And many other names were said as the mob of angry women beat up Prominent Boar until he was unconscious on the ground much to Diabolos' amusement. As the mob dispersed to call for a Rune Knight to get him, the blonde who recognized his Magic approached Kyria with a smile.

"Uh, hey, I saw that you used your Magic to break that creep's hold over us, so thanks." She said to the smirking Dragon Eater.

"Don't mention it." Kyria dismissed with a wave of her hand. "If anything, my guildmates and I should be thanking you and the others for the fun show."

The blonde chuckled. "Which you made possible." Thinking it over, she then said. "You guys in the mood for lunch? I'm buying."

"Yes!" Natsu, Happy, and Kyria exclaimed excitedly much to the others' amusement.

 **[FBD]**

 **Seeing the 100 Years Quest spin-off gave me the idea for this. While I know some details have yet to be made clear, like what Kyria looks like colored, how old she is, and where she stands in the Legal, Independent, and Dark Mage dynamic, no one can really deny that she shouldn't be wasted when it comes to fanfiction, especially since many authors have done what they could for years to pair up Natsu with female characters with Slayer-type Magic, from fellow Dragon Slayers, Wendy (who would need to be aged up) and Irene (even though she's also a mother to someone around Natsu's age), to Sky God Slayer Sherria (who would also need to be aged up if Natsu isn't placed in suspended animation). Still, I probably would place her better with a villain/antihero protagonist Natsu in my longer works for obvious reasons as I'm sure those of you who know of her will understand. Even if she's not completely bad, she's pretty crazy yet sexy.**

 **Moving on, I don't know if I mentioned this before in my previous Fairy Tail works, but the reason I have Bora call himself Prominent Boar in some is because I find it unlikely that he'd take the alias of a Natsu who's either a Dark Mage or hadn't even been to Fiore before. It would be kind of lame if Bora still called himself Salamander of Fairy Tail when Natsu isn't even a member, after all. Also, the explanation to how I keep Happy with Natsu even if he's not a Fairy Tail Mage is that I think that even if the "Exceed Mission" of eradicating Earth Land Dragon Slayers was a lie, I wouldn't hold it against the Exceeds if they placed at least some of their eggs near where Dragon Slayers are at for the sake of appearances which would go in hand as to why Happy, Carla, Lector, and Frosch ended up in Earth Land to be found by Dragon Slayers as they were. Happy may not look like it, but he is Natsu's canonical sidekick and is as much a part of his character as Igneel and Zeref are.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[FBD]**

 **Chapter Two**

 **[FBD]**

 **Magic Council Fiore Branch Building, July 4**

After being served lunch by the grateful blonde named Lucy, who told them as much as she knew about Fiore just as Natsu gave her a rundown of their own Guild and continent of origin while they ate, the members of Diabolos were soon approached by a Magic Council employee named Gran Doma. While more of a clerk than either a Rune Knight or an actual Councilor, Doma seemed good at his job enough to personally welcome the Diabolos members on behalf of all of Ishgar and to guide them to the Council's own Fiore Branch Building for the Council proper to address them.

When Lucy figured that was their moment to part ways, so she could join the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia Town, however, Doma, who apparently disliked that Guild for whatever reason, was quick to offer the young Celestial Spirit Mage to find a different occupation in either a different Legal Guild, or even under the Council's employ like himself. As Lucy gave the statement some thought, it was then that Skullion gave Lucy an offer of his to join Diabolos, having been told by their own Guild Master back at Giltena to recruit any locals to supplement the lack of Dragon Slayers for their Fiore Branch. Having clicked with Natsu and Happy quite well and knowing that she'd have to get a job sooner or later, Lucy accepted and traveled with the group west of Hargeon by train to the Council's Fiore Building.

Upon arrival two days later, however, the group saw Natsu looking nauseous in spite of managing well throughout the train ride.

"Are you all right, Mr. Dragneel?" Doma asked in curiosity mixed with concern, Lucy not so far behind in wondering the same thing.

Happy and the other Dragon Slayers looked at the scene in annoyance. Knowing what had to be done, Madmorl used his Armor Dragon Slayer Magic to generate an armored helmet that he then handed over to Natsu. "Do as you must." He said quickly.

After a single gracious nod, Natsu turned away from the onlookers and vomited into the helmet much to everyone's disgust. Upon relieving himself the third time, Natsu straightened up and burned away the vomit-filled helmet into nothingness before facing his group again. "Sorry you two had to see that." He apologized to Lucy and Doma.

Still flabbergasted, the two turned to Skullion with Lucy asking. "What just happened?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, the bone-armored Mage explained. "Natsu, as a First Generation Dragon Slayer, and at an advanced level to boot, has a bad case of motion sickness. For years, we've done what we could to help him balance it out, so now he only throws up after he's had his fun with the mode of transportation and not during it."

"What does being a First Generation Dragon Slayer have to do with motion sickness?" Doma questioned.

Kyria shrugged noncommittedly. "Something about Human biology and Dragon biology not mixing completely well together." Chuckling, she then turned to Natsu. "Still, so long as he's a good fighter on and off the battlefield, he'll never be a waste of time, though."

Hearing Kyria's praise, Natsu grinned, threw his arm over her waist, and brought her closer to him. "Thanks, Kyria. I always can rely on you." He told her proudly and was about to kiss her before Kyria put her right hand in the way.

"Wash your mouth first." She growled at him with her fangs exposed before she then grinned and kissed his cheek. "And then we'll talk."

Doma coughed into left hand to get the Mages' attention. "Moving on, perhaps I should bring you before the Council immediately."

Skullion nodded approvingly with only two words. "Please do."

Entering the building, the group walked through hallway after hallway until arriving at the Magic Council's courtroom upon which Doma took his leave of the Diabolos members.

On the top of the courtroom's podium, the Council's Chairman, Crawford Seam, was the first among his colleagues to speak. "The Magic Council of Ishgar recognizes the arrival of the Diabolos Guild Representatives." Seam then took out a piece and read from it. "Skullion Raider, Natsu Dragneel, Miss Kyria, Mister Madmorl, and Mister… Hoppy?"

Happy looked confused at his comrades for a moment. "Hoppy? Who's he?" His confusion soon gave way to realization and frustration. "Wait a minute! Somebody miswrote my own name?!"

Kyria couldn't restrain a laugh as the other members were amused as well.

"Maybe the guy we talked with thought you were a talking kangaroo, Happy?" Natsu suggested uncertainly before his eyes widened in realization and both he and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the situation alongside Kyria.

"Ahem!" Councilor Belno from the opposite side of the room uttered seriously as her fellows either looked at them just as stern as she or in merriment. "Young folk, if you're all quite finished, we have a meeting to get to."

Back on track, the Diabolos Mages and Councilors convened over the establishment of a branch building in Hargeon. With Skullion doing most of the talking on their guild's behalf, the Diabolos' Mages were making good progress when they then received a flashy surprise.

"God greets you all!" An orange-haired man intruded himself into the courtroom.

"Well, you're clearly no priest." Madmorl muttered unimpressed with his guildmates having the same reaction as well.

"God Serena, what are you doing here?" Councilor Org asked the newcomer seriously.

That stopped the Diabolos' members short. "What?" Natsu wondered aloud. "This weirdo's first name is 'God'? What kind of oddly named universe of mermaids and dwarfs are we living in?"

Serena gasped dramatically before saying. "What? You never heard of God Serena upon arriving here?" His expression then became overconfident as he gestured to himself broadly. "God Serena is a Mage extraordinaire! First among the Four Gods of Ishgar! The Hybrid Theory among the Ten Wizard Saints! The greatest enforcer of the Magic Council of all time, everyone!" He then took a stunned Lucy's hand his own and finished with a conspiratorial note. "Also known as the strongest Mage on this continent, little lady."

The Diabolos looked at Serena for a moment before turning their dismayed gazes on an embarrassed Council.

Councilor Siegrain smiled apologetically. "Believe me, my good people, Wizard Saints are chosen more by their reputations and strengths rather than their personalities."

Serena then turned to the Council's podium. "As to why I am here, I wished to greet the Dragon Slayers of Giltena personally and to vouch my support for their branch settling in our own Fiore!"

"Uh, that's nice of you, but why?" Natsu asked him uncertainly.

Serena smirked almost wickedly. "It's all in the Magic. Observe!" He then used his right hand to conjure a kind of Fire Magic far different from normal fire which widened the eyes of Natsu and his Dragon Eating comrades.

"Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu said in bewilderment.

"He's a Dragon Slayer, too?" Lucy said in shock at Natsu's statement.

Hearing the Guild Mages identify Serena's Magic, the Council members looked on somewhat surprised as well.

Serena laughed proudly as the flames died down. "And this is only an eight of the Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic I have."

"What?!" All the Dragon Slayers exclaimed aloud.

"Talk about shocking." Happy said to a just as stunned Lucy.

 **[FBD]**

 **I know it was supposed to be a one-shot, but while I was discussing Natsu is Awesome's idea of The Mechanical Dragon (which someone should write about at some point) with Warmachine375 on FFN, they gave me some inspiration for an add-on to The Fiore Branch of Diabolos featuring God Serena and the rest just followed suit. However, while I can imagine some one-shots of mine could be expanded to a degree, more specifically the ones that have Natsu in a different Guild and such, I'm not really looking for more longer stories than I can chew, so I'm not sure how long I'll make The Fiore Branch of Diabolos for one example, but if anyone has any ideas for them, I'm open to suggestions. Of course, if any aspiring writer feels inspired like Writeramongwriters was by my One Piece one-shot Venomous Playground, they're welcome to pull off their own stuff. Let me know either way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[FBD]**

 **Chapter Three**

 **[FBD]**

 **Diabolos Fiore Branch Building, Hargeon Town**

With God Serena's sponsorship speeding things along, the Mages from the Diabolos Guild were able to settle their dialogues with the Magic Councilors, thus, allowing the group to begin work as Legal Mages as well as establish their official Fiore branch building in Hargeon. In the meantime, the Dragon Slayers among the group had talked Lucy into making her choice among a selection of Dragon Lacrima that would grant her the Magical abilities of a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, and therefore, become an official guild member of Diabolos.

Inside the Guild's branch building, the six members of Diabolos were spread around a round table with Lucy gulping as she looked at the open chest filled with Dragon Lacrima. While she was up for becoming stronger, the idea of getting a Lacrima implant wasn't exactly an easy decision to make, especially if she didn't know what power to choose from. Of course, she had to make a decision if she wanted to stay in the Guild, which led to her asking her new friends what they would each recommend.

After the Dragon Eaters offered their own opinions, Natsu went last to say. "Well, I already fill in the Fire Dragon Slayer spot on my own, and I'm not really interested in teaching my Magic to anybody yet, so my Magic may not be meant for you, Lucy." After remembering something, he then said. "Wait, did you even tell us what Magic you already use?"

That brought everything still before Madmorl held his chin in his pal and said. "That's a good question, Natsu." Turning to the blonde in question, he added. "Did you, Lucy?"

"I didn't?" Lucy asked out right with an embarrassed blush as the others at the table shook their heads. "Huh." She uttered while scratching the back of her head. "I guess we got too caught up with the introductions and the Council that I didn't even show you my Keys."

Kyria chuckled amusedly before quipping. "My goodness. Aren't you daring enough to invite all of us into your bedroom?"

Getting the innuendo, Lucy was left a stuttering wreck while the other Mages couldn't help but either laugh aloud or make halfhearted attempts to suppress their laughter. Finding her voice, Lucy practically screamed in anger. "I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage!"

"Ah, I see." Skullion noted as the excitement died down. "Any Spirits you've contracted in particular?"

"Oh, oh!" Happy raised his paw up high as he asked. "If you've got any fish Spirits, can I eat them?"

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion as the others looked good naturedly at the cat creature with Natsu rubbing Happy's head affectionately.

"Don't mind him, Lucy." Madmorl told her as he then added. "As soon as he took a bite of his first fish, he's been rather obsessed with them since."

"It goes with the look, if nothing else." Kyria joked.

Lucy shrugged with a smile before saying. "Anyway, let me show you what I've got." She then laid out seven keys on the table, three gold and four silver, before explaining each of the Spirits she was contracted with.

Skullion released an impressed yet intrigued whistle. "Three out of the twelve Gold Keys? Nice. Either you're a successful finder and keeper, or you're more loaded than I expected."

Lucy quickly stuttered sheepishly at the remark. "Me? Loaded? No! I mean, I just travel here and there!" Forcing a laugh, she continued. "Just don't get me started when I tried to get a high key discount with my sex appeal just before I met you guys!"

Exchanging unconvinced looks with his friends, Natsu shook his head as a way of saying that the conversation could be saved for later before changing the topic. "Anyway, Lucy, since one of your Spirits uses Water Magic, how does becoming a Water Dragon Slayer sound to you?"

Lucy adopted a contemplative look as she thought on Natsu's words. "A Water Dragon Slayer?" The more she thought on it, the more manic her expression became with Happy and the Dragon Slayers dropping sweat at her mad laughter before Kyria took it upon herself to whack Lucy on the head. "Ow!" Lucy yelped before turning to her unwitting audience's deadpanned looks and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Let's just say that Aquarius is kind of a jerk every now and then, and I couldn't help but think that with Water Dragon Slayer Magic, I could go toe to toe with her. Eh, not that she actually has toes, but you get the idea, right?"

"Right." Madmorl drawled out before then saying with a smirk. "Will that be your choice then?"

Lucy nodded her head eagerly. "Let's do it!"

"Here's hoping she doesn't become God-level so soon." Kyria joked with a chuckle as she made her exit through the door with a certain Dragon Lacrima in hand.

"Yeah, that would kind of be out of whack." Natsu admitted with a slightly apologetic smile to a confused Lucy as he and Happy followed Kyria.

"Uh, God-level?" Lucy couldn't help but wonder what the two meant by that.

Skullion grunted in amusement as he and Madmorl directed Lucy to the doors as well. "Let's just say the "frenemy" of ours who charged that Lacrima has Magic Power that outweighs the vast majority of his own people back in their glory days."

"Do I dare ask what you all are talking about?" Lucy said with a note of dread in her voice.

"Oh, it's a great story with over a hundred years in the making!" Happy exclaimed with a cheer as they are made their way to Hargeon's hospital for the implant.

"And it's still continuing, if you can believe that." Madmorl quipped.

"Stop being so cryptic!" Lucy finally demanded in exasperation at everyone's amusement.

 **[FBD]**

 **After some talk on SpaceBattles, I got inspired to make a part three for Lucy to become a Dragon Slayer as many reviewers wondered would happen. Finding the right element was tricky given the usual controversy of original Dragon Slayer Magics in FanFiction stories, but I figured Lucy becoming a Water Dragon Slayer with similar Magic as Mercuphobia would be workable by default, especially since it would give her equal ground with Aquarius' temper and make for some interesting combo attacks as well.**


End file.
